


Clean Up

by pinkandyellow



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Kimberly Hart/Trini, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Girlfriends, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Kim and Trini stay late after training to spar with each other, which turns into an intense competition, which then turns into something else.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	1. Late Night In The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Kim/Trini in The Pit isn't exactly an original concept, you probably know what's up.

“Come on.” Kim gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s wrists. “Give it up, Trin, you’re done.”

“Not a chance.” Trini growled as she strained against the hold, trying to break free. 

After the boys had left training, Kim and Trini had decided to stay late and spar in The Pit for a while longer. What started as regular training fights quickly turned into an intense competition with a blend of boxing and wrestling as the girls tried to knock the other down and pin them into submission.

The bout had lasted over an hour with no clear victor, and the girls were exhausted and sweaty and bruised, but neither was willing to relent.

Until finally, Kim had managed to pin Trini face down, pining one arm to the ground over her head and holding the other behind her back in an uncomfortable twist.

“Its over babe, just say ‘uncle’ and we can be done.”

Trini squirmed again, but Kim pulled her arm back further and Trini let out a yelp in pain as her shoulder strained even more.

“Or we can just stay here for however long you like.” Kim taunted.

Trini tried to find a way to escape Kim’s hold, to no avail. Just when she had almost resigned herself to a loss, Trini felt an added pressure on her back, and smiled despite the pain as she realized what it was.

“Hmm, You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Trini replied.

_ Oh god. Oh shit.  _ Kim thought as she realized what had happened.

In her current position, Kim was forcing Trini down with her whole body, including pressing her crotch down directly onto Trini’s ass. This precarious position, along with the blood and adrenaline pumping through her system, had given Kim a raging erection that was pressing into Trini from behind.

Kim immediately tried to pull back to relieve the pressure, but it gave Trini room to try to worm her way out again, and Kim was forced to shove herself back down onto Trini to keep her in the hold. 

“Oh FUCK.” Kim let out through gritted teeth. She was now in a much worse situation, as the action had pushed her loose fitting shorts down past the tip, and there was only the thin layers of her snug athletic underwear and Trini’s yoga pants separating them.    
  
Kim tried to steady her breathing and focus on not exploding, but it became impossible when Trini began to use the tiny bit of movement she had available to begin moving her hips back and forth. 

Kim buried her face in the back of Trini’s neck and let out a whimper that turned into a moan as she felt Trini’s ass grinding on her cock. 

Trini laughed as she had managed to turn the tables. “Its over babe, just say ‘uncle’ and we can be done.”

Kim held on for dear life, hoping Trini’s shoulder would give out, but the longer it went the less confident she was. 

“Shit...shit..oh fuck...UNCLE” Kim released Trini and rolled off onto her back and held as still as she could to avoid falling over the edge.

But she was too late.

Kim gasped and her body trembled as she came untouched in her shorts. Kim groaned as her cum shot out with nowhere to go, and her tight fitting athletic underwear began to feel wet and hot and sticky as her load was pushed down the length of her cock, squishing down around her balls and between her thighs.

After what felt like an eternity of torture, her dick finally stilled, and Kim went limp on the ground, exhausted and embarrassed. 

“HaHA! Victory is Mine!” Trini exclaimed, rubbing her sore shoulder as she celebrated.

“Ugh, so not fair.” Kim groaned.

“Hey, its not my fault that my ass is so irresistible.” Trini said smugly as she crawled over to where Kim lay, putting an arm over Kim’s stomach and cuddling close.

“You’re...not wrong.” Kim was too exhausted to pretend she was mad at her girlfriend. She tugged at Trini’s arm until she shifted up closer, and leaned in to kiss her.

The girls relaxed into each other as their lips met, the tension from their intense workout/battle releasing as they lazily kissed. They took their time slowly moving their lips together, both girls feeling too tired and sore to move any other muscle. 

After losing track time focused solely on each other’s lips, Trini eventually shifted her hand and recognized the feeling of Kim’s abs beneath her finger tips. She started moving her hand over Kim’s 6-pack, her palm growing slippery from the sweat that covered Kim’s body as she traversed the grooves of Kim’s muscular stomach. 

Kim hummed and smiled against Trini’s lips as she felt the hand slowly rubbing her midsection. Feeling Kim’s approval, Trini began moving with purpose, first downward to tickle the short hairs that trailed from Kim’s belly button to her waistline, then back up to run her fingers along the bottom of Kim’s pink sports bra. 

Not caring to wait for Trini’s teasing, Kim lifted her hand to Trini’s elbow and pushed it up so Trini’s hand would slip under and into her bra. 

Trini couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her as her hand slipped into the smooth valley between Kim’s breasts. Trini held it in place for a moment, feeling the warmth of Kim’s chest and the increase in her heartbeat, then slid over her sweat slicked skin to cup her tit.

Trini adored Kim’s small breasts, especially the way they fit perfectly in her hands. She savored the soft, beautiful feeling of the boob in her hand as she began to massage it. After only a few seconds, she could feel Kim’s nipple firming up in her palm.

Showing her appreciation, Kim arched her back slightly and pressed her chest into Trini’s touch. A second later, Kim pushed her tongue forward to meet Trini’s. 

Trini thought that she would be content to stay in that moment forever, trading saliva with Kim and holding one of her perfect boobs in her hand, but Kim’s moans made her think it might be a good idea to progress.

Eventually, Trini pulled her hand out of Kim’s bra and slipped it back down her abs. Kim broke away from the kiss, whimpering at the disappearance. 

“It's okay, baby, you’ll like this even more.” Trini smiled down at Kim. She reached further down and gripped Kim’s dick over her underwear, only to find the material wet and sticky.

“Oh. Right.” Trini suppressed a laugh as she remembered Kim’s accidental orgasm from fifteen minutes ago. She looked down to see the dark wet spot on the front of Kim’s light blue athletic shorts, a large circle about where the head would have been, and a thin line running down her length. 

“Oh my goooooooood.” Kim groaned and turned away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

“What even happened, babe? You can usually hold out for ages.” 

“I’m not usually surprised like that.”

“Well are you surprised now?” Trini asked playfully. She could feel Kim growing hard again in her hand, and gave her another squeeze.

Kim’s face turned to a grimace as she did. “Well, no, but it's so sticky and gross in there every time I move.”

Trini bit her lip as she considered, then quickly swung her leg over to straddle Kim, and began scooting her way down. She bent over and plated kisses down Kim’s abs as she went.

“Wait...Trin. What are you doing?” Kim let out a quick squeak as Trini dipped her tongue into Kim’s belly button for a second before continuing down. 

“Well…” Trini planted more kisses just above the waistband of Kim’s underwear, and began slowly stroking her growing length with her hand. “I suppose I’m partially responsible for this mess, so I should help clean it up.”

“Oh...Oh, shit. I mean...I’d never ask you to...it’ll be all sweaty and dirty and...but if yoOOHHHH FUCK.” 

Kim was interrupted as Trini licked the large dark spot on her underwear. Trini smiled as she tasted the familiar flavor of her girlfriend on her tongue through her shorts. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked, drawing as much as she could from the cum soaked cloth. Kim’s back arched and she cried out in desperation. She was fully hard again and straining against the tight shorts.

Trini pulled her mouth away and looked up to meet Kim’s eyes. “I really want to.” Her voice was deep and hungry, and she punctuated it by licking her lips slowly and deliberately. 

Kim’s head dropped back to the floor and her wide eyes stared at the ceiling. “Okay…” she huffed out. “Okay.”

Trini brought her hands up to Kim’s hips and began pulling her underwear down. Her dick eventually sprang free and fell straight up, resting on her abs. 

When Kim’s underwear was past her groin and inside out around her thighs, Trini took the wet spots back in her mouth and sucked it clean from the inside. When she’d gotten all she could, Trini leaned up long enough to pull the shorts down to Kim’s ankles, and quickly moved back into position.

Trini pushed Kim’s thighs apart and smiled wide as she saw her prize. The mess Kim made had been a big one, the thick white cream coating most of what she could see. She started on the thighs and hips, lapping it up with her tongue and swallowing it bit by bit. Trini could see Kim’s dick jumping involuntarily as she licked around it, but not giving it any attention until she was ready.

When Kim’s thighs were clean, Trini finally turned her attention to her dick. She started by taking Kim’s balls in her mouth. Kim moaned loudly as Trini took her time swirling her tongue around, cleaning the cum from every fold of her sack. 

When she released them, Trini held Kim’s balls up and ducked down even further, licking even more mess up from the grooves between her thighs and her groin, and still more below her balls directly between her legs. Kim gasped as Trini licked up the farthest drops, her tongue dancing around millimeters from Kim’s asshole. 

Trini could feel Kim’s whole body trembling beneath her as she finally reached her dick. She planted her tongue at the base and slowly licked up the front of her shaft, stopping just below the head. With a single finger, she lifted Kim’s dick off her stomach and wrapped her lips around the sides, cleaning everywhere but the head. Kim was a complete mess, whimpering and moaning at the touches too light for her needs. 

Finally, Trini wrapped her hand around the center of Kim’s shaft and stroked down, slowly pulling Kim’s foreskin down from the head, and took it in her mouth. Kim’s screams reverberated around the cavern as Trini’s warm mouth finally enveloped her cock.

Trini sucked and licked all around the head, tasting the final thick globs of Kim’s spilled load. When she swallowed the last of it, she pulled off and smiled up at the desperate face of her girlfriend. 

“All clean.” 

“Fuck, Trin.” Kim whined. Too needy for any more teasing, Kim reached a hand up to Trini’s head and pulled her back down onto her cock. Trini hummed in excitement as she gave up control and felt Kim’s dick push past her mouth and into her throat. She continued until Trini’s nose pressed into the skin below her stomach. 

Kim held Trini’s head in place and moaned uncontrollably at the euphoric feeling of her girlfriend’s warm wet throat engulfing the length of her dick. She looked down and saw Trini looking up at her with loving eyes, and then she saw Trini push her lips forward to Kim’s skin in her best attempt to give her a kiss around her whole cock. 

Trini stayed there for a while, until the burn in her lungs was too much. Kim felt two quick taps on her thigh and immediately released her grip on Trini, who shot up off Kim’s dick and gasped for air. Trini’s head dropped to rest on Kim’s hips, and brought a hand up to stroke Kim’s cock while she recovered. 

When she could speak again, she looked up to Kim’s face in adoration and said, “I love you.”

Kim’s response was cut off before she could get out a single syllable as Trini returned her mouth to Kim’s cock. She bobbed her mouth up and down on the head and used her hand to twist and pump the rest of her length. 

Kim lost all semblance of composure as Trini expertly sucked her off, knowing exactly how to work Kim’s dick for the most pleasure. Kim intentionally held even out longer than she usually did, and eventually Trini could tell she was well past ready.

Trini pulled off long enough to say, “Its okay, you proved your point. Now cum for me, Kim.”, and sunk back onto her cock, sucking and pumping with her full effort. 

Kim let go and almost immediately exploded into a powerful orgasm, feeling infinitely more satisfied cumming in her girlfriend’s mouth than accidentally in her shorts.

Trini hungrily swallowed Kim’s second load as it shot into every corner of her mouth, enjoying it straight from the source, warmer and fresher than before. Trini slowed, but continued until she had drawn out every drop Kim had to offer, finally letting her flaccid cock fall from her lips.

Kim had gone completely limp aside from her chest that heaved with her deep, slow breaths. Exhausted herself, Trini collapsed down and rested her head on Kim’s stomach. Trini put a hand up on Kim’s thigh and carefully adjusted Kim’s balls from between her thighs into a comfortable position, the way she knew Kim would if she had the energy to move. She left her hand there, cupping Kim’s soft cock and emptied balls.

After a minute, Trini felt Kim’s hand come to rest on the side of her head and start lightly running her fingers through Trini’s hair. Trini gave a light hum of appreciation as her girlfriend’s fingers lightly massaged her scalp.

After a long while, Kim mustered her voice to weakly ask, “Should I get you back now or later?”

Trini nearly laughed. She could hear in Kim’s voice how exhausted she was, and she herself felt her consciousness fading. 

“Mmmm, definitely later baby. I think we’re both too tired for that now.” Trini placed a light kiss where she lay on her stomach.

“Yeah...yeah..” Trini could hear Kim’s voice fading, and after another minute the fingers in her hair stilled. Trini closed her eyes, felt the rhythmic breathing of her sleeping girlfriend below her cheek, and soon had drifted off to sleep herself.

  
  
  


A few hours later, Kim awoke with a pain in her neck, and realized it probably hadn’t been smart to sleep on the hard dirt floor of The Pit. She could feel Trini still asleep on her, so she stayed in place and resumed softly rubbing her hair the way she had before she fell asleep. 

After a few minutes, she felt Trini begin to stir on her stomach. She moved her hand down to cradle Trini’s cheek.

“Hey.” She said quietly.

“Hey.” Trini managed to croak back after a moment. 

“We should...probably go.”

“Mmmm. Five more minutes.” Kim felt Trini try to snuggle back into her stomach.

“Gonna need five more hours. Or days.” Kim replied. “But we should get back to mine and sleep in a real bed.”

Trini groaned at the idea of having to move at all, but the appeal of Kim’s soft mattress instead of the rocky floor she was currently resting on convinced her it was worth it. 

“Fine.” she said and began slowly pulling herself off of Kim and to her feet. 

Kim looked down at herself now that Trini was off her, and saw that her pants were still around her ankles, and realized just how dirty she must be after a full workout, sex with her girlfriend, and then a long nap, all while mostly naked in the dirt. 

She kicked her shorts and underwear the rest of the way off, and reached a hand up for Trini, who helped pull Kim to her feet. Kim wobbled for a second, and leaned against Trini for support until she found her footing. 

Trini pulled Kim into a hug, and then a deep kiss that lasted a minute before they pulled back and just stood, resting in each other’s arms, still not wanting to move.

“We should also probably get cleaned up first.” Kim said after a minute.

“Okay. But I’m not licking that off.” Trini replied, reaching around to Kim’s ass to wipe the dirt off. Kim laughed and pulled Trini into another kiss before they begrudgingly continued on. 

The girls pulled the rest of their clothes off as they slowly made their way to the secret water entrance. They jumped up and in, then floated to the top, and took their time using the water to rub each other down and get as much of the dirt and grime off each other, doing the best they could before the assuredly long shower back at home. 

They climbed out of the water, changed into the spare set of non -training clothes they always kept at the entrance, and made their way up the cliff.

When they reached the top, Kim and Trini leaned on each other for support, silently admiring the beautiful stars that lit the black sky, and began slowly making their way home. 


	2. Late Afternoon In Bed

“Ffffffuuuuck yes, Trin.” Kim kept her hips thrusting into her girlfriend as hard and fast as she could, the sound of her thighs smacking against Trini’s ass threatening to drown out her words. “You ready to cum again?”

Trini formed her whines into words, letting out a quick “OhmygodyesKimpleasepleaseplease.” Her arms burned from holding herself up this long, but it only intensified the waves of pleasure that rolled across her body as Kim pounded her over and over, stretching her open with enough strength and speed that Trini thought she might split in two. 

Trini had lost count of how many times she had cum on her girlfriend’s dick in the past few hours. After their long night in the Pit, the girls had crashed in Kim’s bed until nearly noon. When they finally awoke, they dragged their sore bodies into the shower to get clean, where Kim couldn’t resist getting on her knees to give Trini a few climaxes with her tongue to repay her for the previous night’s blowjob. After which Kim stood up and fucked Trini against the shower wall, until they ended up slipping and falling on the wet floor, which was only a minor interruption as Trini quickly mounted Kim and rode her on the shower floor until the hot water ran out. After which the girls had half heartedly attempted to dry off before racing out back to the bed so they could continue. 

Kim released her powerful grip on Trini’s hips with her left hand, and tightened it with her right, not missing a beat as she pulled Trini back onto her dick one handed. She snaked her free hand around Trini’s thighs and pushed into the thick dark hair of her bush. As she found Trini’s engorged clit, already raw and hypersensitive from the past few hours, Kim felt Trini clench impossibly tighter around her cock as she fell into yet another orgasm. 

Trini’s arms finally gave out and her front half collapsed into Kim’s bed as Kim held her hips up and fucked her through her orgasm, her cries of ecstasy now muffled by the bed sheets. As she gradually slowed her thrusts, Kim set Trini’s hips down so she could lie flat. Trini went completely limp, aside from the shudders that ran through her body as Kim continued to push her length into her, now thrusting as slow as she could. 

Trini let a quiet, satisfied moan out as Kim bottomed out again. Trini reached a hand back to Kim’s hips, holding her in place so she could relish the feeling of being so perfectly filled by Kim after the marathon fucking she’d just gotten. Trini knew she would immediately miss having Kim deep inside her, but she could tell from Kim’s breathing that her girlfriend was barely hanging on.

“Mmmm, that was amazing Kimmy, thank you, baby. That’s about all I can take though, if that’s what you’re waiting for.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” 

Trini laughed at the relief in Kim’s voice. “That’s it, baby, make another mess for me.”

Kim pulled out slowly, and Trini sighed as she adjusted to the emptiness where Kim used to be. As soon as her head fell free of Trini’s entrance, Kim gripped her dick and began quickly stroking herself, still slick with Trini’s juices. 

It was only moments before Trini felt her girlfriend’s warm, wet load splash onto her skin. Trini hummed in appreciation as Kim painted white across her back, and then winced as a shot of cum hit the back of her head and ran down into her hair.

“Shit, sorry.” Kim said breathlessly as the last drops of her load fell onto Trini’s ass.

Trini laughed and replied, “Holy shit, Kim, you really had that much left over after everything you gave me last night?”

Kim groaned and collapsed onto the bed next to Trini. After a moment, she turned over so Trini could scoot close enough to put her leg over Kim’s and snuggle into her neck. 

Kim took a moment to catch her breath before replying, “What can I say, you bring the best out of me.”

Trini placed a few soft kisses along Kim’s collarbone. The girls took a while to just lay together and rest, their bodies still buzzing. Trini slowly moved her hand down Kim’s stomach until she arrived between her legs, where she cupped and lightly caressed Kim’s soft, spent cock, still sticky with their juices.

“Anyone ever tell you you’ve got a great dick?” Trini asked.

Kim chuckled. “Just you, but you say it almost everyday.”

“Well, it's pretty great.”

“Did I ever tell you it was actually smaller before we got our powers?”

“Wait, really? No fucking way.”

“I swear to god, Trin. The day we all woke up with super strength, suddenly I was at least two inches bigger.”

“Hoooooly shit, that’s crazy!” Trini exclaimed. She looked down at Kim’s flaccid length, and began playing with it, flopping it around between her fingers. “You’ve got a fucking magic dick!”

“Yea, I guess I do.” Kim burst out laughing. “Not sure why I couldn’t have gotten a magical pussy, but fine, I guess.” Kim added under her breath.

Trini’s fingers stilled, letting Kim’s dick fall. She placed a soft kiss on Kim’s neck. “Yeah. I’m sorry, babe,” She said quietly.

“It's fine, I was mostly joking.” Kim kissed Trini’s forehead. She didn’t feel too bad about her dick as much anymore, and she loved having Trini around in the moments when she did. Trini always made her feel safe and loved, even if there wasn’t much she could do or say besides just being there.

“I’m okay, Trin.” Kim said. “Really, I’m getting used to living with it. And I’m not complaining that I get to do stuff like that to you.”

“Well, neither am I, as long as you’re okay.”

Kim gave her an earnest, loving smile. “I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Trini smiled back and leaned in to kiss Kim’s lips.

As Kim broke away, she felt something on her stomach, and looked down to see that a small pool of her cum had run down a groove of Trini’s back and onto her own stomach. Kim looked over Trini to see that most of her load had run down the other side of Trini’s back and onto her bedsheets. 

“Damn, I’m gonna have to clean my sheets again.” she complained. 

Trini turned to see the mess on her back, then remembered just how far Kim had shot her mess. “Hmm, I think you better start with washing your cum out of my hair first.”

"So, back to the shower?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."


End file.
